Story of a Mad Scientist
by Poteitoku
Summary: A teenage prodigy is thrust into a losing war against an unknown threat after his hometown is destroyed. He must choose his decisions wisely, for every choice has a consequence... Or he could just mess around, that's also an option.
1. Chapter 1: The Reality of War

The Abyssals.

Vessels risen from the darkness, the Abyssals wreaked havoc on humanity. Seaside towns were destroyed, trade routes cut off. Many navies have attempted to combat the Abyssals using their different warships, but none have succeeded. The Abyssals seem to be an unknown threat with no way to halt their reign of terror.

The war against the Abyssals had gone on for two years. Japan was running out of food, the citizens starving. The Prime Minister decided to hire a group of young Japanese scientists to find a way to counter the Abyssals so Japan could trade with the United States. The scientists split into separate laboratories near the ocean to observe and record the movements and strategies of the Abyssals. Of the hired scientists, one had an idea on how to stop the Abyssals. What if the navies of the world could summon their own versions of these Abyssals to combat them? And so, he went to work on constructing a grand summoning chamber. After around a week of work with almost no sleep, he stepped to the back wall to examine the fruits of his labor. Wires, everywhere, with lights flickering on and off. Spotlights shone on a large platform in the middle of the room which was dipping into the ocean. Along the walls hung a great many banners of the Imperial Japanese Navy. All that was needed was a calling. The scientist strode to a computer on a nearby desk and began playing the Japanese Navy March...

Sirens began to blare, a bright light shining throughout the chamber. The scientist had to shield his eyes to avoid getting blinded as the chamber crackled with energy. As he slowly opened his eyes, the light had faded away to show a feminine figure. A bit shorter than the scientist, she wore a short-sleeved serafuku and had a short ponytail at the back of her dark brown hair. She seemed to be utterly astounded at where she had showed up. The scientist developed a small grin, one of the few he'd ever had since becoming a scientist.

"If I may ask... What's your name?"

The girl snapped to attention almost immediately and saluted. "I am Fubuki, sir!"

"I see... Welcome to your new life, Fubuki. Mankind's counterattack starts now."

* * *

In a small town in the state of New Jersey, some sixty thousand miles from Japan, lived a teenage kid named Sean. He was widely considered a prodigy by anybody who knew him, yet he didn't believe he deserved such a prestigious title. Being relatively short for his age at four foot ten inches tall, he had short bright red hair the color of a blazing flame, blue eyes as deep as the ocean, and wore glasses to match his eyes. The combination of red tee-shirt and blue shorts he had on was a clear indication that he wasn't really a professional type of person. Sean was in his room experimenting with an odd device. His room was a mess, everything placed around haphazardly, the walls cluttered with posters of anime characters. On a desk was a television showing the news.

"There is a large Abyssal force headed for New Jersey after assaulting Maryland. A survivor's account claimed that the Abyssals were searching for a "Chosen One", and that they could feel as if they were getting closer to their energy-"

Sean picked up the remote to the television and turned it off. "The news is always so depressing... It's just the same thing over and over. Abyssals this, Abyssals that." He mocked the news sarcastically before he connected some wires to the odd device. As the wires connected, the device sprang to life, lights blinking everywhere on it. The device seemed incomprehensible, but it was doing something. Sean nodded, his instinct claiming the machine seemed to be working as intended so far. He was going to go all out to win his school's science fair, to crush the dreams of all of his competition.

The roof of the house suddenly collapsed around Sean and the device, revealing half the town scorched in flames and emitting a yell of surprise from Sean. He hadn't known it would be there that soon, as his blinds were closed and the sounds were blocked by his concentration. Sean could do nothing but stare on in awe as the Abyssal force mentioned in the news dug into his town. A lone Abyssal, seemingly their commander, walked up to him, a gun in his face.

[Come with us, or perish, Chosen One.]

Sean's mind was in pure panic. He didn't have any idea of what to do. His machine was still working, so maybe he could use it, but it didn't seem to be doing anything. Sean slowly held up his hands before attempting to throw a punch, which was promptly caught. "It was worth a shot, I regret nothi-"

Suddenly, a bright light filled the Abyssal and Sean's visions. As Sean slowly reopened his eyes, expecting a gun to his chin, instead he found the Abyssal on the floor, being wrestled by a girl seemingly his size. She had light blue hair and red eyes, and wore a red and white striped hoodie with jeans. Struggling to pin the Abyssal's shoulders down, she yelled to Sean in a soft yet serious voice "Get out of here!"

"Y-yes!" Sean bowed deeply and ran out of the debris of his house before looking back. His device was destroyed from a secondary collapse of the ceiling. As he turned around, a rope descended in front of his face, a helicopter in the air above him. The co-pilot to the airplane tilted out and shouted into his megaphone "Hop on, we're getting you out of here!"

Sean looked back to the girl wrestling the Abyssal. The girl was now on the ground being held by the Abyssal. "Hold on!" He dashed to the remains of the machine and picked up a metal pipe he had used to house some wires. Carefully maneuvering to the wrestling match, Sean brought up the pipe and smashed it against the Abyssal's head, instantly shattering the pipe and directing the Abyssal's attention to him for a moment. The girl took advantage of the momentary distraction and threw the Abyssal off. Sean offered his hand to the girl, who took it, and ran at full speed to the rope, grabbing on. The co-pilot began raising the rope, dragging Sean and the girl to the helicopter as it flew away from the carnage of the Abyssal attack, bombarded by but barely dodging shells and anti-air bullets.

* * *

"Hey, you okay? You seem down."

Sean sat in one of the back seats of the helicopter, attempting futilely to come to terms what happened a couple hours earlier. Abyssals attacked his hometown, destroyed everything, and probably killed his parents, who had gone shopping and didn't hear the news. The girl from earlier seemed to take an unusual liking to him, attempting to comfort him like a big sister during the ride to who knows where. Sean lowered his head at her question. "I lost my hometown... My family... I don't know what I have anymore..." He began to cry, the girl quickly responding with a giant hug. "Thank you..." Sean wiped his tears with his arm. "Where are we going...?"

The co-pilot turned to the two and showed them an United States Navy ID. "You're going to the Kure Naval Shipgirl Base under the custody of Vice-Admiral Soren. We've been watching you for a while. The Abyssals are hunting for you. We need to keep you and the Abyssals separated at all costs. You are crucial to mankind's counterattack. Welcome to your new life, Sean."


	2. Chapter 2: The Chosen One

Sean peered at the West Virginia city below him. The helicopter had been flying for a couple more hours, and Sean had many questions. Who was the girl that saved him? Why is he the "Chosen One"? Why do the Abyssals want him? Without thinking, he blurted one of the questions out loud.

"Why do the Abyssals want to capture me?"

The co-pilot of the helicopter turned to face Sean and the girl, no sign of happiness on his face. "So you don't know... I'll give you the story from the start. As you probably know, a couple years ago, the Abyssals rose from the depths of the ocean. They quickly drove us out of the sea. A couple months ago, a scientist in Yokosuka summoned the first kanmusu, or shipgirl, Fubuki. These shipgirls have the spirits of World War II warships and are our only way of defeating Abyssals."

Sean nodded. "I saw the news that day. The town held a festival for Fubuki to honor her answering the call to arms. I stayed inside that day."

"Very well. Since then, we've only summoned Japanese shipgirls, and we were looking for a way to summon shipgirls from other countries. We noticed an odd energy source similar to a shipgirl's emanating from your house recently. The pilot and I were sent there in this helicopter to investigate. When we arrived, the town was in flames. We noticed the Abyssal commander move towards your house, so we decided to fly there. We watched the entire scene unfold below us. You made the right choice, saving that girl. You notice anything off with her?"

Sean looked to the girl, who seemed to be dozing off. "She seems off... But I don't know why."

"She's probably a shipgirl herself. Girl, state your name."

The girl snapped to attention with a confused sound and gave a sloppy salute. "I'm Timmerman of the Gearing-class, sir!" She yawned, resting her head on Sean's shoulder and falling asleep, her face giving off a soft smile.

Sean stared at Timmerman, realizing what he'd done. "So you're saying... I summoned a shipgirl... Is that why?"

The co-pilot chuckled slightly. "Well, one thing I know for certain, Timmerman seems to have taken a liking to you. The USN obtained intelligence that you have the unique ability to create devices normally only possible by a term called Sparkly Magical Shipgirl Bullshit, or SMSB. This ability causes a certain energy to emit from you that nobody else has. The Abyssals, they have detected this energy and know it's not a shipgirl, so they are trying to secure the power of this Chosen One to use for their own agenda."

"As in... They want me to mass produce Abyssals so they can take over the world."

"Exactly."

"And me being the Chosen One comes from my ability to use SMSB as a human?"

"On the dot. We have determined the cause of your ability to use SMSB. Your great great grandfather designed and built the engine in the USS Timmerman."

"Yes... That's what I was told by my parents." A few tears appeared in Sean's eyes, but he wiped them away.

"You might have gotten the ability to use SMSB as a result of Timmerman wanting to answer the call to arms and your ancestor designing what made her special. There have been similar reports of people like you all around the nations near water, and they all have one thing in common: Their ancestors designed World War II ships."

"I see..." Sean sighed heavily. He was in a worse situation than he thought. He was being hunted down for an unknown amount of time, and had no power to defend himself. Luckily, he didn't have to think about his circumstances for long, as the helicopter began to descend and land. Sean shook Timmerman to wake her up, her eyes opening with a very annoyed expression. "Hey, the helicopter landed." He looked around for a passenger plane, yet he didn't see one that looked normal parked on the runway. "Hey, how are we going to get me to Kure without a passenger plane?"

The pilot suddenly turned to them and laughed. "Nice joke, kid. The plane's in plain sight! It's a cargo plane!" He chuckled a bit. "Did I make a nice pun...?"

"No... Wait, I'm cargo?"

"It makes the plane less suspicious to Abyssal activity. Most normal Abyssals can't detect your energy, yet all of the special Abyssals can."

"Fine, whatever you say." Sean led the drowsy Timmerman to the cargo hold. As it opened, a wave of dust spilled out onto the two, causing them both to cough. As Sean got a clear view of the inside of the cargo hold, he developed a small scowl. Everything was covered in dust except for most of the boxes. They had complicated labels which Sean couldn't decode, but he assumed it was navy supplies. There was one box with no label, not taken as well care of as the others. It had multiple holes in it, probably to let a living creature breathe.

"Hop in, guys." The pilot half-commanded, half-joked, as he strode to the front of the plane with the co-pilot. Sean didn't see which of them took the pilot's seat as he and Timmerman made their way to the dusty box and closed it.

Sean could hear the plane's engine hum to a start. As if he had just been hit by tear gas, he started crying intensely. Sean didn't know whether it was in hope or in fear, but as Timmerman leaned on him and began to fall asleep as he did, he was certain about one thing.

"Hey... Promise me to do experiments with me, okay?"

 _My life is going to get really interesting._


End file.
